


"I'm home"

by DragonReine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noiz is a workaholic, but Koujaku is perfectly happy to help ease the strain of working at a computer all day.</p><blockquote>
  <p>The silence when Koujaku came back home tipped him off that something was not quite right.</p>
  <p>He pondered the strangeness of this as he took off his shoes. Fifteen minutes ago, he’d sent Noiz an e-mail that he was on his way home and would be picking up dinner along the way, and Noiz had sent a quick “okay” in reply. Noiz wasn’t the sort to take naps, so that was unlikely, and if he had to leave in a hurry for whatever reason, he would had told Koujaku beforehand.</p>
  <p>Which made the lack of response when Koujaku called out his customary “I’m home” a little worrying.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm home"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from Tumblr. Prompt sentence: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
> 
> Note that this is based in the anime continuity: both are Scrapped. 
> 
> Set in a not-very-distant future for [A Series of Firsts](http://archiveofourown.org/series/169361), but can work as a standalone.

The silence when Koujaku came back home tipped him off that something was not quite right.

He pondered the strangeness of this as he took off his shoes. Fifteen minutes ago, he’d sent Noiz an e-mail that he was on his way home and would be picking up dinner along the way, and Noiz had sent a quick “okay” in reply. Noiz wasn’t the sort to take naps, so that was unlikely, and if he had to leave in a hurry for whatever reason, he would had told Koujaku beforehand.

Which made the lack of response when Koujaku called out his customary “I’m home” a little worrying. He hardly expected Noiz to greet him at the doorway like some idealised wife (completely out-of-character, and frankly quite horrifying to imagine), the penthouse wasn’t  _that_  big, and Noiz would had called back “Welcome home” by now.

Very odd.

Koujaku frowned as he ventured into the living room, placing the packed food on the coffee table. “Noiz?”

Quiet. Noiz didn’t reply.

He went to the kitchen. No one there.

Feeling a little anxious, he went into their bedroom.

Only to find Noiz sitting on the bed.

Except…

Koujaku raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway, observing the odd sight before him. Noiz was sitting cross-legged on the bedspread, facing away from Koujaku. He was clad only in his sweatpants—the very same sweatpants that he wore to bed last night. His hair was the same rat’s nest of bed-mussed curls that he had when Koujaku had kissed him goodbye before leaving for work.

Screens flickered around Noiz, lines of numbers and letters scrolling past, and  Noiz’s fingers danced over a set of keyboards, the audio feedback sounding almost like one long beep instead of a constant stream of little beeps. A mug of what was probably coffee sat beside Noiz on the bed—Koujaku narrowed his eyes at that, remembering that he’d forbidden drinks near his bed after the last spilling incident.

He wanted to be irritated at that, but Noiz’s condition suggested that he’d been busy working on…something, more or less since he’d woken up. Given that the sun had set a few hours ago, that meant Noiz had been sitting there for most of the day.

For a few long minutes, Koujaku continued to watch Noiz, while Noiz remained completely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone. It soon became clear that Noiz’s immersion in his computers was complete to the point of tunnel vision, and short of a bomb going off under him Noiz was unlikely to lose his concentration. Shaking his head, feeling equal parts exasperated and fond, Koujaku stealthily approached Noiz, carefully crawling his way across the bed, silently thankful that the mattress Noiz had bought to replace his old one was one of those ridiculously expensive types that allowed one person to bounce up and down on one side, and yet a bowl of water on the other side would remain still and undisturbed.

It meant that Koujaku was able to approach close enough that he could quietly move the mug away until it was well out of Noiz’s reach, before he leaned in close and blew a stream of air right into Noiz’s ear.

Noiz didn’t yelp—disappointing, but expected, since Noiz had never been a very vocal person. But Noiz  _did_  jump and flail wildly enough that the mug, had it been where it was before, would had been knocked away and sent flying. But as Koujaku predicted, even a badly startled Noiz somehow managed to keep enough of his wits to twitch  _away_  from the keyboards, so Noiz fell sort of sideways and backwards, right into Koujaku’s ready arms, head thumping on Koujaku’s chest.

Chuckling, Koujaku waited until Noiz’s wide, disoriented eyes focused on him before he smiled, fond and amused. “Hi.”

Noiz blinked, once, twice, before his gaze sharpened, eyes narrowing into a glare. Given that he had his head tilted back to stare at Koujaku, the upside-down look made that glare less than effective. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is that what you say to your boyfriend when he comes home?” Koujaku chided. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Such coldness. I’m hurt, truly hurt.”

“Well, your face looks even uglier from this perspective, so don’t blame me for feeling less than enthusiastic,” Noiz said in a flat tone, but there was a slight smile on his lips, and his eyes had softened. “And you were late.”

“I did warn you that I’d be working extra hours today.”

“Did anyone tell you that you’re a workaholic?”

“Says the pot to the kettle,” Koujaku retorted. He looked at Noiz, noted the bloodshot eyes, and the dusting of stubble on his face. “Were you really working on your computer the whole day?”

“Ah.” Noiz grimaced. “Someone tried to hack into the company’s servers where we keep our clients’ personal information.”

“Ouch. Was it bad?”

Noiz raised an eyebrow. “I was awake and there the moment the server sent out a warning, what do you think? Idiot was an amateur, too easy to kick them out, but they were persistent and kept coming back. Was just cleaning up the mess they left behind, and patching some things.” Noiz shrugged; or rather, tried to, but he winced and dropped his shoulders in a hurry. “Took too long to figure out what sort of back door they were using, though, and it was tricky to patch that up. But I’ve made sure the extra firewalls are as secure as I can make them, for now.” 

“Ah. Good work, then.” Koujaku ran his thumb over Noiz’s nape. The muscles beneath his touch were knotted stiff, hard as rock; no wonder Noiz couldn’t even shrug. “When was the last you took a break?”

“…Don’t know. The sun was up.”

Koujaku sighed. “You really need to take care of yourself better.”

“I do it well enough. This was just an unusual event.” Noiz’s lips curved into a smirk. “Besides, you’re here to take care of me now.”

“Lucky me,” Koujaku said drily. He pressed his thumb a little harder, watched Noiz’s eyes drift closed as the pressure eased away some of the stiffness. Hmm. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Noiz opened his eyes, staring up at Koujaku. “Now?”

“Why not?” Koujaku smiled. “I  _am_  a hairdresser, after all. My clients  _love_  my head spas, or so they tell me.”

“Such arrogance.” Noiz sighed and sat up a little straighter. “Yeah, sure, go ahead and do your worst.”

Koujaku snorted, placing his hands in the correct positions on Noiz’s shoulders. “You sound like you’re being led to a torture chamber,” he muttered, before digging his thumbs in deep and circling them.

Noiz made a noise between a grunt and a groan, his eyes closing again.

Deciding that there was no point talking further, Koujaku focused on the task of massaging the tension away instead.

Noiz squirmed beneath his hands, making sounds that part pain, part pleasure, but mostly sheer relief as Koujaku kneaded his shoulders and nape and scalp in practised movements. The slight scowl on his face slowly eased, his expression slowly turning into one of relaxed bliss, and Koujaku smiled, pleased that he could put that look on Noiz’s face.

He continued to work his fingers on Noiz’s shoulders even after the tension had long bled out of them, simply for the pleasure of having his hands on Noiz’s skin, But eventually Noiz stirred, hands closing over Koujaku’s own, and he pulled them forward at the same time he fell back, so Koujaku ended up with his arms draped over Noiz’s shoulders, while Noiz was a limp noodle on his chest. Smiling, Koujaku gave in to the unvoiced request, and curled his arms around Noiz’s shoulders, pressing their bodies even more closely together, their heads side by side.

Noiz made a pleased hum and turned his head, lips pressing against Koujaku’s cheek in a not-quite kiss. “Welcome back,” he breathed.

Koujaku sighed, feeling content and  _happy_. “I’m glad to be home.”


End file.
